Calentando tu corazon
by novablood96
Summary: One-Shot. Natsu le dice a Erza que lo acompañe en una misión, cuando la misión es completada ocurre algo inesperado y Erza tiene un accidente, ahora Natsu se encargara de cuidarla hasta que se recupere. Mi segundo fic. espero que sea de su agrado. comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, todas son bienvenidas. Reviews por favor.


**He aquí un nuevo fic de una de las parejas de Fairy Tail que más me llama la atención :) esta vez tratare de hacerlos un poco más apegados a la forma de los personajes. Comentarios y sugerencias siempre son aceptadas. Reviews por favor.**

Era un día común y corriente en la sala del gremio más poderoso de Fiore, Fairy Tail, sin embargo, se encontraba con cierta diferencia y es que hoy estaba increíblemente más silencioso de lo normal, estaba tan tranquilo que asustaba a alguno de los miembros del gremio.

Y cuál era la causa de este silencio sepulcral? Pues cierto dragon slayer de pelo rosado se encontraba totalmente decepcionado de la vida. La mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo se habían embarcado en misiones en solitario.

Lucy había tomado una misión de ser niñera de unos pequeños niños de una familia adinerada con la esperanza de que le pagaran lo suficiente para poder saldar su deuda mensual del alquiler y había tomado con ella a Happy para que le ayudara si lo necesitaba, después de todo cuantas veces puedes ver a un gato azul que no solo puedo hablar sino que también vuela.

Gray había tomado una misión en una isla a las afueras de magnolia que necesitaban ayuda con un monstruo que aterrorizaba el pueblo de la isla, Juvia no había pensado ni dos veces en seguir discretamente a su amado en su misión.

Gajeel había decidido ir a entrenar junto a Pantherlily en los bosques de Fiore, buscando hacerse más fuerte.

Wendy también había ido a entrenar a East Forest con Porlyusica fortaleciendo su magia de corazón y uno que otro ataque para ayudar en las batallas.

Natsu, no tenía nadie con quien empezar una batalla y su compañero felino no estaba para ir en busca de alguna misión o para que lo acompañara a pescar.

"Rayoooooos! ¡Estoy muy aburrido! La princesa de hielo no está, Lucy se fue de misión con Happy y Gajeel está entrenado ¿no hay nadie con quien pueda hacer algo divertido?" dijo mientras se empinaba un poco de fuego en un vaso que Mira le había servido cuando lo vio tan aburrido.

"¿Porque no le dices a Erza que te acompañe a una misión? Hasta donde yo sé ella tampoco se encuentra con algo importante que hacer hoy, deberías de preguntarle si quiere ir a una misión contigo" Dijo la albina encargada del bar del gremio con ciertas intenciones ocultas.

"¿En serio Mira? Y crees que ella quiera ir conmigo? Respondió Natsu con su típica voz despistada.

"Si, ella debe estar tan aburrida como tú, probablemente este cuidando de sus armaduras o leyendo alguna historia que alquilo de la librería de Fairy Hills." Dijo Mira sabiendo el tipo de libros que leía su amiga y ex-rival.

"Tu ve a buscarla y dile que se encuentren aquí en una hora, yo les buscare una misión que se adecue a sus habilidades" Termino de decir Mirajane al mago de pelo rosa.

"De acuerdo, no sé qué significa 'adecue' pero la iré a buscar y la convenceré de que venga conmigo en la misión, Gracias Mira" decía Natsu mientras salía del gremio en búsqueda de su compañera."

Mientras tanto Mirajane pensaba para si misma. "Natsu y Erza, este será un interesante experimento, veamos como resulta, ahora a buscarle una misión que encienda un poco las ''llamas'' entre esos dos."

Mientras tanto, nuestro protagonista se acercaba más y más al dormitorio de las chicas de Fairy Tail, utilizo sus habilidades para escalar hasta la ventana del cuarto principal de su compañera pelirroja, empezó con leves golpes a la ventana con sus manos y llamándola desde afuera.

"¿Erza estas ahí?"

En un principio no recibió respuesta alguna y empezó a desesperarse así que decidió entrar a su cuarto como lo hacía con el de Lucy, una vez adentro busco a su compañera de equipo y la encontró en la cama, pero no estaba dormida, estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos para adultos.

"Oi! Erzaaaaa! ¿Qué estás haciendo? " Le dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Erza, la cual reacciono de forma muy agresiva escondiendo su libro y apresurándose a golpear a su compañero.

" ¿QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON… A NO ENTRAR EN CASA AJENA… SIN RECIBIR UNA INVITACION ANTES? " Le dijo mientras se acercaba al dragon slayer que ya se encontraba totalmente asustado.

"Y- Y- Yo t-toque y te llame desde afuera y como no respondiste pensé que a-algo habi…"No pudo terminar la frase pues Erza ya le había mandado a volar de un puñetazo hacia una pared de su habitación.

**XX_MINUTOS DESPUES_XX**

"Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿qué es tan importante que tenías que entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso?"

"Pues... yo quería preguntarte… si querías ir a una misión conmigo" le dijo Natsu un poco nervioso y adolorido del golpe que había recibido.

" ¿Y qué hay con los demás?"

"Todos tienen cosas que hacer, incluyendo Happy" dijo con un tono de tristeza en su vos que se notaba incluso en su mirada.

"Si no quieres acompañarme, está bien, supongo que iré yo solo" Le dijo mientras empezaba a hacer su camino a la ventana para encaminarse al gremio y recibir la misión que Mira le había preparado.

"Espera Natsu iré contigo, supongo que me hará bien salir un rato, respirar aire fresco, además alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no destruyas más de lo necesario" le dijo mientras se empezaba a preparar para algunas cosas. "

" ¡Genial! Nos vemos en las puestas del gremio en 45 minutos, ahí te explicare la misión" Le dijo con un renovado tono de voz lleno de emoción, al fin tendría algo que hacer, que pudiera distraerlo del aburrimiento que tenía desde la mañana.

**XX_EN EL GREMIO_XX**

"Yo! Mira, Ya regrese" Dijo Natsu con un tono de alegría que no pasó desapercibido por la albina camarera del gremio.

"Bienvenido Natsu, y dime ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lograste convencerla?

"Si, fue un poco difícil al principio pero acepto ir conmigo, así que, ¿cuál es nuestra misión?"

"Si, encontré esta misión, Los Vulcan polares del Mt. Hakobe han estado bajando al pueblo para causar destrozos en el pueblo, ya que el lugar es de escasos recursos, solicitan solamente a dos magos con una recompensa de 100.000 jewels para cada mago ¿Qué dices?¿la aceptas? "

"Por supuesto, lo que sea que me ayude a librarme de este aburrimiento."

"Natsu! No se te olvide cuidar bien de Erza" Dijo Mirajane con un toque de picardía que Natsu no noto.

"No sé qué quieres decir ya que esa mujer es como un monstruo, pero jamás dejaría que le pasara algo a alguien que es importante para mí" dijo Natsu con un tono serio pero valiente.

"Ara, está bien entonces, cuídense y regresen con bien." Dijo Mirajane mientras despedía a Natsu.

Habían pasado los 45 minutos y Erza se presentó en las puertas del gremio y encontró a Natsu esperándola, ambos se encaminaron al Mt. Hakobe y en el camino Natsu le explico a su compañera de lo que trataba su misión.

Ambos se presentaron en el pueblo, el cual mostraba evidencias de los ataques de los vulcanos, el que parecía el representante del pueblo, un hombre un poco ansioso de baja estatura, solo unos pocos centímetros más alto que el maestro Makarov se les acerco a ambos y noto que eran los magos que él había solicitado.

"Sean bienvenidos al pueblo Hakobe… o… lo que queda de él." Dijo tristemente.

"Como podrán nuestro pueblo ha caído en la desgracia de ser víctima de los ataques de los feroces vulcan de la montaña, y ya que somos un pueblo humilde no contamos con alguna protección ante ellos, por eso los hemos llamado aquí para que nos ayudaran un poco a calmar a esos vulcanos por nosotros."

"Entiendo señor, mi compañero y yo nos aseguraremos de que esos vulcan no vuelvan a acercarse a su pueblo, ya que ayudar a otros es un deber de los miembros de Fairy Tail." Dijo Erza con orgullo en su voz.

"Así que unos animales salvajes están molestando a un pueblo sin protección alguna, les daremos su merecido, ¡Estoy encendido!"

Y así ambos partieron al lugar donde el jefe del pueblo les indico que provenían los vulcan.

Mientras más subían a la montaña, el frio comenzaba a sentirse más y más, claro que quien más lo notaba era Erza ya que Natsu gracias a su magia el clima no era un problema.

" ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la cueva de esos simios? ¡Ya quiero darles una gran paliza! "

"Tranquilo Natsu, ya falta poco, y sé que te sientes muy furioso porque esos vulcan se aprovechan de ese p-pueblo, pero por favor trata de no exagerar y destruyas la montaña." Le dijo Erza con un poco de tartamudez debido al frio que sentía.

"Todo depende de esas bestias, yo les daré lo que se merecen."

"Es en serio Natsu, no tenemos q-que causarles más problemas a los habitantes del pueblo y al g-gremio de los que y-ya tienen."

"Está bien supongo, tratare de ser un poco suave con ellos. "Dijo Natsu con un poco de frustración.

"Ves, no es tan difícil s-ser obediente, además no creo que sean una gran amena…"

Erza fue cortada cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva y fueron sorprendidos por 5 vulcan que aterrizaron frente a ellos, los cuales parecían un poco furiosos por su naturaleza de ser territoriales.

" ¿Cómo osan invadir nuestros terrenos?" Le dijo el vulcan de en medio que parecía ser el líder y el más fuerte de ellos debido a su apariencia.

"Somos magos de Fairy Tail y fuimos llamados por el jefe del pueblo Hakobe para resolver los problemas que ustedes les han estado causando." Dijo Erza con orgullo.

"Venimos a patearles el trasero por intentar pasarse de listas así que prepárense para pelear." Dijo Natsu mientras encendía sus puños y se preparaba para atacar.

" ¡ACABENLOS! Y traigan a la chica de pelo rojo como recompensa! " Ordeno el vulcan líder.

"No debiste haber dicho eso." Dijo erza con un aura de muerte mientras re equipaba su armadura del purgatorio. " Hare que te arrepientas de haber nacido." Dijo con gran furia que causo escalofríos en la espalda de Natsu.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES.**

"Te dije que no serían una gran amenaza" le decía Erza a su compañero mientras apilaba a los 3 vulcan de los que ella se encargó.

"Si pero creí que también creí que habías dicho que no había que exagerar y mira fuiste tú la que destruyo la cueva." Comento Natsu con algunos pucheros mientras también apilaba a los dos vulcan que el derroto.

"Supongo que tienes razón, tendré que disculparme con el jefe del pueblo cuando regresemos."

"Si bueno será mejor irnos, me está empezando a dar hambre y mi estómago ya está hablando por sí mismo."

"Si supongo, usar la armadura del purgatorio con el frio que tenía no es una buena combinación, me muero por una tarta de fresa cuando lleguemos al gremio."

Ambos empezaron a hacer su camino hacia el pueblo para dar las noticias, pero no se esperaban que su camino fuera interrumpido por un Blizzardvern que noto su presencia y comenzó a perseguirlos creyendo que querían apoderarse de su territorio.

Natsu y erza empezaron a correr mientras buscaban una forma de atacar pero el Blizzardvern vatio fuertemente sus alas mandando a volar a ambos magos a algo parecido a un precipicio.

**XX_2 HORAS DESPUES_XX**

" ¡ERZA! ¡ERZA! ¡OI, ERZA DESPIERTA! "

Natsu gritaba intentando despertar a Erza, la cual había sido golpeado cuando cayó en el precipicio.

Natsu había tenido un poco más de suerte ya que había cuido en un banco de nieve la cual amortiguo su caída, al contrario de Erza que al ir cayendo fue golpeada en la cabeza por una piedra y se había lastimado el cuerpo al aterrizar.

" ¡VAMOS ERZA! ¿DONDE ESTA LA GRAN REINA DE LAS HADAS DE LA QUE TODOS ESTAMOS ORGULLOSOS? ¡DESPIERTA! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! "

Lentamente los gritos de Natsu despertaron a Erza y fue lentamente abriendo los ojos.

"Tranquilo, una caída así n-no será suficiente para terminar conmigo." Dijo Erza un poco adolorida, un poco de sangre caía de un costado de su frente, trato de ponerse de pie pero las contusiones en su cuerpo se lo impidieron y cayo de regreso al suelo.

" ¡ERZA! ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿COMO TE SIENTES?"

"Tranquilo Natsu solo son unos golpes nada más, necesito descansar un poco y estaré bien, tu adelántate y regresa al pueblo, yo te alcanzare después.

" ¡JAMAS! NO ME IRE Y TE DEJARE AQUI SOLA."

"No será por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que este lo suficientemente recuperada como para caminar, luego de eso te alcanzare." Le dijo Erza con un poco de dolor en su voz.

" ¡NO, NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ SIN TI!"

" ¡HAZLO NATSU YO ESTARE BIEN!"

"! TAL VEZ TU LO ESTES PERO YO NO LO ESTARE ENTIENDELO! "

Lo que Natsu había dicho sorprendió un poco a Erza, no solo por el hecho de que él le había levantado la voz.

"Somos un gremio, y los gremios cuidan de sus compañeros ¿Cómo voy a irme si alguien importante para mi está herido? Le prometí a Mira que te cuidaría y eso es lo que hare, si tanto quieres que me vaya de aquí entonces…"

Natsu tomo a Erza por la fuerza y la levanto al estilo de novia y con una cara seria le dijo. "Tu vendrás conmigo, no te dejare atrás, porque eres importante para mí."

Natsu no tomo en cuenta el profundo significado que esas palabras tenían para una chica, pero esta acción sorprendió bastante a Erza Scarlet, la cual con un pequeño rubor que Natsu confundió con temperatura accedió a ser llevada por él mientras se re equipaba a una ropa más ligera.

El tiempo pasaba y aún faltaba un tramo considerable de camino para llegar al pueblo y la tormenta que había comenzado hace unos minutos no ayudo a hacer su camino más fácil.

"Natsu la tormenta está empeorando, si continuas así te harás daño, sé que no accedes a dejarme aquí para adelantarte tú, así que busquemos algún refugio para esperar a que la tormenta se calme por favor."

A regañadientes Natsu acepto la oferta de Erza y entraron a una especie de cueva pero más pequeña que se encontraba cerca, Natsu junto un poco de nieve y creo algo que era parecido a un asiento para que Erza pudiera descansar.

"Buscare algunos troncos para hacer una fogata y calentarnos un poco, regresare tan rápido como pueda, así que quédate y descansa"

"Supongo que es todo lo que puedo hacer, solo ten cuidado." Le dijo con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

"Soy un mago de fuego, un poco de nieve no es nada para mi" le dijo antes de salir corriendo de la cueva.

"Regresa a salvo." Murmuro Erza.

**XX_15 MINUTOS DESPUES_XX**

Natsu regreso a la cueva con un cargamento de leña de un árbol que encontró por ahí, no era demasiada pero al menos serviría para mantener a Erza caliente por un tiempo.

"Ya regrese, encontré un poco de leña, no era mucha pero servirá para algo." Dijo mientras apilaba un poco y utilizaba una versión reducida del rugido del dragon de fuego para encenderla.

Habían pasado unas horas y Natsu agregaba lentamente más leña a la fogata para evitar que se extinga pero sin desperdiciar más de lo debido, casi no habían hablado durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando y eso ponía un poco incómodo a ambos asi que ambos decidieron romper el silencio.

"Natsu."

" ¡Erza!"

Erza decidió dejar hablar a Natsu primero. "Adelante tu primero ¿qué quieres decir?"

"No yo… quería darte esto antes que se me olvide." Dijo mientras sacaba algo de sus bolsillos. "Sé que habías dicho que querías una tarta de fresas pero esto es todo lo que pude conseguir."

Puso en las manos de Erza unas cuantas fresas que había encontrado en su búsqueda de leña, no eran muchas pero servirían para saciar un poco el hambre que Erza sentía.

"N- Natsu, esto... yo... " Erza estaba sorprendida, no se esperó tal gesto de parte del tipo que siempre destruía la mayoría de cosas que tocaba, no sabía que decir, era algo que no se imaginó.

" ¿P- Pero tú que comerás? Me las haz dado todas a mí. "

"No te preocupes por eso me comí la mayoría que estaban en el árbol, están son unas cuantas que sobraron ji ji ji." Dijo antes de ser golpeado por Erza, la cual se sentía como tonta por haberse preocupado por él.

Pasaban las horas y ya era de noche y la tormenta parecía no acabarse. Al contrario de la fogata la cual ya estaba por consumirse completamente.

"Supongo que tendremos que pasar aquí la noche, será los más seguro. "Dijo Erza antes de dar un gran estornudo por el frio que le había provocado la ausencia de la fogata.

"Tienes razón, además estoy un poco cansado."

Habían decidido irse a dormir para esperar un nuevo día, pero el frio no dejaba que Erza conciliara el sueño. Estaba temblando, estornudaba y cada minuto que pasaba tenía más y más frio y temblaba más violentamente lo cual no paso por desapercibido a Natsu.

Este se levantó de su lugar y fue donde Erza estaba, ella había notado que estaba cerca de ella y esta iba a preguntarle si había algún problema, cuando de pronto Natsu se acostó frente a ella y abrazo su cuerpo al suyo.

Erza se sorprendió por esta acción y con un poco de tartamudez pero no debido al frio le pregunto.

"Q- Q- ¿Que estás haciendo?"

"Igneel me enseño que en bajas temperaturas, el corazón de las personas puede llegar a enfriarse tanto que existe la posibilidad que se detenga. No quiero que eso te suceda, no quiero perder a alguien importante para mi otra vez" recordando como de un día para otro perdió a su padre adoptivo.

"Esta noche yo estaré calentando tu corazón."

Esta frase provoco un giro en el corazón de la que era conocida como "Titania" ella no sabía que responder, tartamudeaba intentando buscar algo que decir y realmente odia tartamudear, era como si todas sus palabas hubieran sido llevadas de su boca.

"No es necesario que digas nada, solamente déjame cuidarte y llevarte a salvo de… regreso… al… gremio." Le dijo antes de caer dormido.

Erza estaba completamente nerviosa pero no le molestaba totalmente esa acción, de hecho se acostumbró rápidamente al calor de su cuerpo, disfrutaba el calor corporal que emanaba Natsu, justo antes de caer dormida escucho un extraño ruido.

Resultaba que era Natsu, más específicamente su estómago, esto la sorprendió bastante. Como era posible que el, que supuestamente había comido más fresas que ella tenía hambre y ella que había comido varias pero no como creía que se había comido su compañero, estaba satisfecha.

Rápidamente comprendido que Natsu le había mentido, él no había comido ninguna sola fresa de las que encontró, todas se las entregó a su compañera, ya que sabía que ella amaba las fresas más de lo que él lo hacía, y no dejaría que ella pasara hambre.

"Siempre pensando en los demás antes que ti mismo, realmente puedes ser serio, maduro y todo un caballero cuando debes. Esta... es tu recompensa…" Erza le había robado un corto pero tierno beso, que ayudo a elevar su propia temperatura.

"Buenas noches Natsu Dragneel y gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí." Dijo y cayó dormida abrazada al cuerpo de su compañero.

Sin darse cuenta, Natsu tampoco había conciliado el sueño por su hambre, y estuvo consiente todo el tiempo.

"De nada mi dulce Erza, fue todo un placer, dijo antes de besarla en la frente y dormirse a su lado."

**XX_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_XX**

Todo está totalmente despejado, Natsu y Erza aprovecharon el clima para hacer su camino hasta el pueblo, claro que Natsu aun cargaba a una, casi recuperada Erza que fingió un poco de dolor para seguir siendo cargada por el dragon slayer de cabello rosa, cuando llegaron al pueblo explicaron todo lo sucedido y las personas atendieron las heridas de Erza, la dejaron lo suficientemente recuperada como para caminar hasta el gremio y ambos hicieron su camino de regreso a su hogar en Fairy Tail.

**XX_EN EL GREMIO_XX**

Natsu entro con Erza a su lado y corrió disparado donde Mirajane para pedirle que le sirviera comida, pues el pobre mago llevaba un día sin comer, cuando estuvo satisfecho busco pelea con su amigo y rival Gray el cual había regresado (con juvia) la noche anterior.

Ambos comenzaron su típica discusión que acabo con una pela en la que se incluyeron todos los presentes a excepción de Erza y Mira las cuales estuvieron platicando en la barra.

" ¿Y cómo estuvo todo? Tuvieron éxito en su misión. " Pregunto una interesada Mirajane.

"Si, pasaron algunas cosas (recordando todo lo que había vivido con el dragon slayer) pero creo que… debería de ir con Natsu… a mas misiones… solo nosotros." Dijo tratando de ocultar sin éxito el rubor que apareció en su cara.

"Ya veo, creo que ustedes hacen una linda pareja…"

(''sorprendiendo a Erza'')

"Bueno, iré a lavar algunos platos nos vemos Erza." Dijo la albina dejando a Erza con un rubor comparable al color de su cabello. Entro en el almacén donde se dijo así misma.  
>"¡EL EXPERIMENTO FUE TODO UN ÉXITO!"<p>

Bueno, que tal, este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja y también mi segundo como escritor. Este es considerablemente más largo que el primero que hice, ya que en un review me solicitaron mas historia. Agradeciéndoles a todos su apoyo en el fic anterior, espero que este también sea de su agrado. Por favor Reviews. Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, todas son bienvenidas.

Gracias nuevamente. Novablood96


End file.
